Rebel One-shots
by Jane Glass
Summary: This is where I will be uploading all of my future Star Wars: Rebels one-shots (short stories). Rating info: no language/minor violence/no detailed violence/possible romance(but not detailed)/sad stuff/mentions of death/etc.
1. Rebel One-shots

**Rebel One-shots**

 **AN: Because I have way too many stories (I mean, really) and because this is an easy way to read all of my Star Wars: Rebels story in one place, this is where I shall post future one-shot (short stories) for Star Wars: Rebels!**

 **Also, be sure to tell me if you want me to write anything in either a review or PM! :)**

 **All of my one-shots are probably rated T. Rating info: no language/minor violence/no detailed violence/possible romance(but not detailed)/sad stuff/mentions of death/etc.**

* * *

 **Stories:**

* * *

 **Story 1: A Sleepless Night**

 **Summary: Ezra has trouble sleeping after returning from the Sith temple. (Major spoilers/mentions of death/dark-sad content)**


	2. A Sleepless Night

**A Sleepless Night**

 **AN: I felt the absolute, overpowering need to write this after watching the finale episode...so yeah. Uh, SPOILERS ahead! Seriously, if you have NOT seen the last episode of season two, then DON'T continue! I don't want to ruin it for you! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review! ^.^**

* * *

The intense day had ended.

The day full of light saber battles; arguing with his family; fear, which made his heart thud; the day full of feelings, like betrayal, shock, anger, fear, sadness...the day full of agony over the lost of a friend, and the agony over his best friend's loss of eye sight.

Though the day had ended, his feelings remained. Stuck in his head, stuck in his heart, torturing him. His mind replayed memories over and over, and part of Ezra was sure that he deserved it.

He rolled onto his side, staring into the darkness. He tried not to imagine Darth Vader's emotionless mask in the darkness, staring back at him, but he found it difficult.

It was still better than closing his eyes, though. He didn't want to see his memories, didn't want to feel his emotions anymore.

He shouldn't think so selfishly, should he? After all, Kanan still had it worse than him. Ezra really had no right to complain...did he? He couldn't imagine Kanan's pain. He never had any really bad injuries. Not to mention, Kanan would always suffer. He would have to adapt to his lack of vision...and then, he would still always be reminded, or at least, it would probably always be in the back of his mind.

Ezra swallowed as he tried to blink back tears, then he sat up, attempting to calm himself down, but it didn't help. He reached up to wipe away the tears with the back of his sleeve, listening to the silence all around him.

He hadn't noticed how quiet it was, but now it seemed too quiet...loud, in a way.

He closed his blue eyes, trying to remember something, anything, that would help him relax a little. But he couldn't, all he could remember was going to that Sith temple, how he'd stupidly trusted Maul, the shock and horror he felt when he saw Kanan with that mask on, and the  
overpowering, crushing sadness he felt when he saw Ahsoka die.

He swallowed hard and wiped more tears away. Where were all of his happy memories?

He quickly stood up; the warmness of his room, mixed with the memories, seemed to suffocate him.

Ezra walked down the mostly quiet hall, then out into the open air. He breathed in, glancing around around their base. It did nothing to help, but he still liked the fresh air, the way it felt against his face.

He sighed quietly, glancing up for no real reason. The dark purple sky overhead was blanketed with little white stars, and he wondered for a moment about how late it probably was.

"Ezra?"

Turning, Ezra spotted Kanan a little ways off, closer to the ship and sitting on the ground. He seemed a lot less composed than usual. He wasn't all...tough looking, or leader-like...he seemed...insecure.

He had his knees up, his arms crossed and leaning on them-but Ezra's eyes went back to the white cloth, wrapping over the area where his eyes were, or would be. He swallowed uncomfortably, but stepped closer anyways.

Kanan turned his head downward in what looked like he was listening intently.

Ezra slowly sat down next to him, then he said, quietly, "Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I..." Ezra hesitated, and he wasn't sure why, "I can't sleep."

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at Kanan, "Why are you up?"

There was a small moment of silence before Kanan answered him, "This...it's different now. I'm not used to it."

Ezra didn't have to ask what he was talking about, and he certainly didn't want details.

After a few minutes the silence grew uncomfortable. Maybe it was because there was so much Ezra wanted to say, so much he needed to talk about, but at the same time, he was afraid of the new things he'd have to face, like Ahsoka being gone, and Kanan being blind, and how the team felt about all of it.

Kanan suddenly spoke up again, "Plus...it's all a lot to think about. Today was..."

"Tense."

Kanan nodded softly, "I can't just sleep with all of it on my mind."

Ezra wiped at his forehead, and he realized he was sweating, though it wasn't a hot night or anything. He frowned, realizing how...uncomfortable he was.

It seemed like the longer the silence, the more uncomfortable it got, but Ezra wasn't sure what to say. Finally he sighed, then spoke again, "Nice out here, huh?"

"Yeah," Kanan agreed, then smiled the tiniest bit, "Except for the bantha in the room."

Ezra looked down, smiling a little bit at Kanan's humor. At least some things wouldn't change.

Still though, he didn't want to face it... "It's not that I see you differently...I just-it's...it reminds me. And it's kind of...uncomfortable. Not just that it reminds me, but also because...well, I don't know. It's sad. It hurts."

Kanan sighed a little, "I know. But it's not your fault, alright?"

"But I should have been there! Instead I was being stupid and-and I was trying to do something that I didn't even know was dangerous, all because I went and trusted someone I hardly knew over you! It is my-"

"Stop. Just stop."

Ezra reached up to wipe at his watering eyes, "Kanan, I mess up a lot on missions...and I'm sorry that I messed up so badly this time."

"It's not your fault, Ezra. You did mess up, but it wasn't your fault that Maul did what he did. This was his fault. He tricked you, he betrayed you, and he-" Kanan stopped short, but they both understood.

"I want to believe that, I want to just think that it wasn't my fault, but I...I can't."

Ezra looked down when Kanan suddenly reach over and grabbed his hand, and they stayed like that for a little while; silent, except for their breathing.

Soon Ezra closed his eyes, feeling guilty for being able to enjoy the night sky, and he sighed, shakily.

"Ezra...about Ahsoka..."

Swallowing with some difficultly, Ezra shook his head, even though Kanan couldn't see him, "I can't talk about...not yet..."

He bit his lower lip, keeping his eyes closed, but he felt a few tears running down his face, and he tried really hard not to cry. He wasn't sure it was fair to Kanan, or how Kanan felt when he had to hold Ezra close, to comfort Ezra.

Kanan abruptly spoke again, "Did I ever tell you...Kanan isn't my name...or not my first."

Ezra frowned, confused, but thankful for the change of subject, "Really?"

"My name is...or was, Celeb. I changed it when-well-when I was younger. My old name carries too many memories, anyways."

"How many people know this?"

"Not a lot... Hera..."

Ezra opened his eyes, glancing over at Kanan...Celeb. He had come a long ways, hadn't he? And now...because of Ezra...

He sighed, quietly, icy cold hopelessness eating at his heart.

"I'll adjust. You really think being blind is going to stop me from being who I am?"

Ezra supposed Kanan could sense his unease still. A change of subject wouldn't fix this situation.

Ezra leaned against Kanan, Kanan's arm instinctively wrapping around Ezra. Ezra had nothing else to say. He couldn't be sure of anything. Maybe this wouldn't change anything. He wanted to believe that, but his heart disagreed.

"I always make it out of situations."

That was fairly true...but a lot of those times he needed his friends to help him. What if there wasn't a way to "make it out" of this? What if Kanan could never adjust? What if he died because of this...?

"Maybe you shouldn't go on any more missions..."

Ezra felt Kanan tense, "I'm not going to stop living because of my eyesight, Ezra. The possibility of dying hasn't changed. There was always a risk. I knew that... Somewhere in you, you know that. And if one of us dies...we still have to keep going...for the people who need us."

Ezra gripped at Kanan's shirt, the idea of losing him already scaring him.

"Ezra..." Kanan sighed, holding Ezra closer.

Ezra would be a Jedi later.

Right now he was Kanan's son.

Right now he would hold on to Kanan.

And he hoped he would never have to let him go.

* * *

 _ **End  
**_


End file.
